<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading the Signs by yikes18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634778">Reading the Signs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes18/pseuds/yikes18'>yikes18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Flustered Jason, M/M, Meet-Cute, no capes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes18/pseuds/yikes18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about it until an entire month has passed and he’s still thinking about it when the blue eyed hottie is walking up to him yet again and smiling hello and Jason’s brain is melting into a big pile of goo and why does he have feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading the Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw a post about this general thing happening somewhere though I honestly don't remember where but anyway I thought it was cute so enjoy!</p><p>Also thanks to RedIce for the encouragement!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s raining. It’s raining and Jason feels absolutely miserable. There’s no decent cover near the bus stop and his soaked sweatshirt hood is the only thing blocking the direct downpour from giving him an outdoor shower. Even if it’s a dingy studio apartment, he can’t wait to get home just to be dry. He hunches forward a little more, hoping his phone won’t get water damage and that the wind could die down just a little. He can only console himself by blasting music into his earbuds and wishing he won’t get sick but it’s still probably going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, he can see the lights of the bus slicing through the curtain of water. Too slow. He shivers harder.</p><p> </p><p>Sharp splashing sounds begin to pierce his eardrums, even through the music. Down the sidewalk, running at breakneck speed, is a man. A man who is somehow even more drenched than Jason is, with whole rivers running through his dark hair. </p><p> </p><p>As the man miraculously gets to the stop without slipping, he smiles in greeting towards Jason, and Jason nods in return just as the bus pulls up.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t get off at the same stop.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, thankfully drier, Jason waits for the bus yet again. He’s thinking about whether he has enough time to grab a bite to eat when the man from the other day walks up. Jason almost does a double take.</p><p> </p><p>Now that there’s not a barrier of water between them, Jason can actually see the guy and damn he’s gorgeous. Like, could-probably-be-a-model gorgeous. And his eyes. Holy hell, his eyes are a deep bright blue, like if someone figured out how to combine the sky on a nice day with sapphires. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to look like he’s staring, he quickly nods in greeting and looks away, trying to let his mind wander back to his music. It doesn’t work. In fact, Jason is so distracted thinking about the stranger he almost misses his stop. The guy smiles in farewell as Jason passes him to get off the bus and Jason almost trips.</p><p> </p><p>After that, well, the guy shows up every day. He’ll arrive, mostly on time after that first day, and nod and smile in greeting. Jason will mentally explode from how pretty his smile is, nod back in greeting, and then stare off into the distance wondering why the universe wants to taunt him like this because he’s too much of a coward to do anything about this situation. He feels like they have a routine now and he doesn’t want to fuck it up and make the guy uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Roy points his finger in Jason’s face as he tells him the situation, “are an absolute dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Jason says, stuffing the last of his chili dog into his face. “Remind me why we’re friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because despite how much you hate it, you agree with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason groans and looks up at the sky to maybe avoid Roy’s judgemental stare. He can still feel it.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Just ask the guy out for a coffee or something. It’s not that hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason stares him dead in the eye at that one.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me how long it took for you to ask Kori out? What was it, a whole year?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy makes to slap Jason, but he dodges and sticks his tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you, twelve? And that’s different! She’s the ex of one of my friends. It was awkward as hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Jason just rolls his eyes and thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>And thinks about it. </p><p> </p><p>And thinks about it. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks about it until an entire month has passed and he’s still thinking about it when the blue eyed hottie is walking up to him yet again and smiling hello and Jason’s brain is melting into a big pile of goo and why does he have feelings.</p><p> </p><p>As he’s nodding in greeting and hoping against hope his face isn’t as red as it feels, the guy starts making hand motions and Jason is very confused.</p><p> </p><p>Taking out his earbuds, he starts saying “Sorry, I don’t–” and the guy goes beet red.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygodyou’renotdeaf.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Jason responds eloquently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m such an idiot it’s just I thought you were deaf because you never responded and I didn’t even think and so I tried to learn ASL to talk to you and…” the rest of his sentence peters off into a mumble as he stared a hole into the ground. Even the guy’s ears are red at this point.</p><p> </p><p>And Jason, well. Jason starts to laugh. Like, uncontrollably to the point that he’s doubled over and tears are coming to his eyes and now the guy is burying his face in his hands and Jason has to let him know it’s all right and–</p><p> </p><p>“While I’m flattered that you tried so hard, I’m not actually deaf.”</p><p> </p><p>The other guy just groans into his hands, but peaks through his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, that was awkward as hell. Hi, I’m Dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason finally straightens up and wipes the tears away. “You go by–”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then…Dick, I’m Jason. But, uh, sorry I don’t know how to sign that.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick groans. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Jason waves him off. “Don’t be. But, uh–” and here goes– “Would you be interested in going to grab coffee? On me, as an apology.”</p><p> </p><p>Dick smiles and Jason turns to goo again, but this time it’s a good goo not a desperate goo and Jason feels good.</p><p> </p><p>“Make it a date and you’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>